Recovering A Mystery
I was send here to get something I dont know what exactly but everything was going perfectly "Well this hasn't gone very well" Jackal said sitting on an iron bench chained to the wall behind him "They even took my clothes who does that" "Well at least I know the one place where they will never look" Jack said reaching into his boxer's extra compartment pulling out a smooth stick of silver that looks like a spoon with it's end cut off He easily picks the locks on the chains gets up and picks the lock on the door of the cell as well he almost closes the door but leaves it open very slightly to the point it would look like it's closed to anyone he goes and sits back on the bench puts his hands behind his back and starts to loudly moan soon enough a guard comes to see what is the problem "Whats wrong with you" The guard said as Jack makes a gesture with his head to come closer when the guard is close enough Jack bursts out of the cell and tackles the guard with full force knocking him out After Jack takes his clothes and all of his equiqment he lays him on the floor and made it look like it was a struglle "Thanks for the clothes pal I really appreciate it" Jack said as he walked away Package Found As Jack walks away he shoots a couple of bullets out of the gun he got from the guard then starts to run away "H-he got away that handsome prisoner got away" Jack said to a group of guards blocking a door breathing hard then fainting literally out of nowhere the guards ran to the cell which left the door unguarded Jack got back up and went into the door "What did I say about coming in here" A man siting in a chair at a desk infront of Jack "How bout you give me the case under the desk" Jack said pulling out his gun The man remains silent for a few seconds grabs the case then jumps out the window behind him "...Well that happened" Jack said as he looked out the window and sees that the building is in the middle of the ocean "I hate when things go this way" Jack said jumping out the window into the water Package Recovered Jack cacths up to the man grabs the case and tries to take it from him the man starts to kick Jack in the chest several times over until he lets go Jack floats back for a few seconds grabs the man leg and throws him down deeper into the water but grabs to the case with the man still holding on Jack sticks his sharp nails into the mans hands until they started to bleed and he opens his mouth to moan in pain and water fills his system and he drowns then Jack takes the case Jack goes to a nearby island and waits to be picked up by an helictoper when he gets in the helictoper he is met sitting infront of an goverment offical "Give me the case Jinzoki " the offical said to Jack "Ok whatever in it better has been worth the crap I went through" Jack said as he handed the case to the offical "Oh trust me it's worth far more than your life" Many hours later "Sir" the offical said to an unknown man "Do you have it" The man said "Yes I checked it myself" the offical said as he handed the case to the man "Hehe Perfect" The man said as he opened the case Category:Stories Category:King Cain Arc Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125